In accordance with the development of an electronic technology, various kinds of electronic devices have also been applied to a vehicle. In particular, a technology of driving a motor using power supplied from a battery in addition to raw materials such as gasoline, gas, and the like, has been recently developed.
An electric vehicle using the battery as a power source of the vehicle needs to periodically charge the battery for driving. A charging station infrastructure is expanded, but is insufficient to freely drive the electric vehicle.